The Girlfriend of the Betrayer
by air maiden
Summary: SPOLIERS FOR BOILING ROCK. Mai centered "I talked to him and he was so much happier then he ever was with me,” she snapped. I won’t cry, I won’t cry for a stupid jerk like Zuko. Still the tears slipped out and she had a hard time swiping them away.


**The Girlfriend of the Betrayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar at all! I'm only a fan who wants more episodes to air already, and so writes fan-fiction till they do!**

**I think this will just be a short one-shot centered on Mai's extraordinary performance during the Boiling Rock. So if you haven't watched it yet, DON'T BE SPOILED. Anyway please read and review, and tell me what you think. I'm up for continuing 'Mai's Lost Days' but I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway, I haven't written anything on Mai yet so this was a different on-take than usual. I hope this does Mai some justice because even though some people don't like her, I think she's an amazing character. Enough, time for you to read and tell me what you think!**

From behind she could just feel Azula's burning stare following her, the hatred that radiated from her eyes. _Put them somewhere where I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot._ It made Mai's skin crawl, made her realize that Zuko was no longer the only betrayer to the fire nation. Now she was. She had let Zuko and his new friends go, the very people that were helping the Avatar in the downfall of the fire nation. If that wasn't treason, Mai didn't know what was. And although she was incredibly thankful to Ty Lee for saving her life back there, she couldn't help feel responsible for her friend's own betrayal. It was her choice, Mai finally reasoned. And it became clear that she was happy that Ty Lee sided with her. She would need a friend now more than ever.

The shock of it all was not wearing off, and Mai's heart for the first time in a long time had been literally pounding. Everything had happened so fast she couldn't really remember when in fact she had acted against her nature. Was it when she confronted Zuko, was it when he locked her in the cell, was it when she realized that she could save his life or let him die like the jerk he was?

"Princess," one of the guards said. Mai was forced to turn around and face Azula again. The Princess was being supported by a guard in the usual red armor, but she looked mad enough to rocket at Mai and blast her off the prison. "The warden is this one's uncle." He poked her side, and Mai realized that her actions alone had just ruined her family name. What would they do to her mother, her father, Tom-tom?

Azula eyes flickered, and her cruel and controlled smirk returned. "Well since he's no longer efficient for the role, I suppose I'll just have to assign someone else." Her eyes move to one of the warden's men , the one that was accused of being the imposter. The one Mai had seen many times whip his prisoners with fire when his temper flared. "You, as your new post as warden I want you to take care of these little traitors however you see fit. And keep them out of my sight or there will be severe consequences," she snarled.

The man looked surprised, but bowed down low before her. "Of course Princess. Guards take the prisoners down to the bottom floor cells." He stood taller liking his new position of authority.

With that Azula was helped away, but not before giving Mai one last venomous stare. If Azula was hurt or anything other than just angry, she never did say.

One of the guards pushed her roughly from behind, taking her away from the last glimpse of light. Mai never like the sun, in fact she despised anything the color of yellow, but she couldn't help feel the lump in her throat grow. I'm never going to see the sun again, she thought as it dawned upon her of what she had done, and came to smack her in the face. It would be shear luck if she got off this prison alive. A stunt like that would require more than just a master dagger thrower and a skilled contortionist. Maybe they could take down fifteen guards each, but thirty each was pushing it.

From behind she could hear Ty Lee struggling, trying to land a punch on one of the four guards that held her. Its no use, Mai thought bitterly. We're surrounded by a lake of boiling water, there's no getting off now. A pair of shackles found their way around her wrists, and from what it sounded like Ty Lee's hands and feet were bound so she was now simply being carried. For some reason one the guards that held her came to a stop, and a guard put his hand on her shirt. Mai froze.

"Get your hands off of me," she said, and the soldier looked mildly surprised by the sound of her voice.

"Um sorry," he muttered. This girl was dangerous, especially after what he'd seen her and her freaky friend do. "Direct orders from the warden."

He slipped his hand into her overcoat and gasped as he revealed the rows of shiny daggers beneath it. There was about twenty in all, Mai always counted them before going on any mission. She had lost about ten in the scuffle with the guards. Three she retrieved, the other were dented and irreplaceable. Stupid Zuko may be worth betraying Azula , but worth her daggers was a different story. So when the solider removed every single dagger and used fire bending to melt their sharp edges, it was all Mai could do from sticking her hands into the flames and saving them. Without them she felt raw and helpless. Like a bender stripped of their element.

A fist prodded her forward, and led her down even further into the prison. Past the millions of cells and the yelling that came beneath them. It was funny to think she had switched from being a royal guest to a prisoner in a matter of minutes.

She had never been to the bottom layer beneath the Boiling Rock, all she knew was that the prisoners that were put there, stayed there. The door to that room was barely opened, and the people forgotten. Mai was told stories of how a young woman arrested for attempting to assassin the Fire Lord was put into this very place. Then the war began and when they finally remembered her, she was a skeleton figure that died a few days later. Mai shivered.

It smelled awful. Like damp ickiness and mildew clung to the walls like spiders. Only on torch was lit and no sunlight was allowed to slip in. Mai gagged, but suppressed her stomachs need to puke. Fifteen cells all made of iron, Mai counted and only one preoccupied with someone living. Everyone else was long dead. She was never so revolted. If Azula wanted her to rot, she certainly was going to get her wish.

A guard with long fingernails that dug into her pale flesh, managed to pry open on of the cells. He smiled grimly and motioned with his hand. Mai tripped on her dress as she was thrown in, Ty Lee following her shortly. Her harsh breathing matched Mai's and her bottom lip trembled as if she was about to cry.

The door slammed and in a rush Mai just watch motionlessly as Ty Lee karate kicked the wall at least a dozen times before lowering herself to her haunches. They both looked tired and defeated. "We're not getting out of here are we?" It was the first time ever Ty Lee's voice was serious.

"I don't know Either we wait for someone to bust us out or we find a way to get out ourselves."

"And after that?"

Mai didn't know what to say to that, and she truly had no clue what side she was on. Was she not equally loyal to her country as she was to Zuko? And why should she care about Zuko anyway? He dumped her, and then left her after she just saved his sorry ass? Mai excused herself for her foul language, suddenly tired of feeling so much.

"Do you think Zuko will come back," Ty Lee asked. Mai hated her for reading her mind.

"He's with the Avatar, why would he? I talked to him and he was so much happier then he ever was with me," she snapped. "I don't care what he does!" Her voice rang against the silence of the cell. She turned her back to Ty Lee, and pressed a hand against her mouth. I won't cry, I won't cry for a stupid jerk like Zuko. Still the tears slipped out and she had a hard time swiping them away before they spilled to the ground.

"But you really _do _care Mai," Ty Lee said softly from behind her. "Why else would you sacrifice everything for him." Coking an eyebrow, Ty Lee tried to wear Mai's usually monotone face saying, "'I love Zuko more than I fear you.' That's one crazy thing to say to Azula."

"I hate her." Mai was silent after that, her lips pressed tightly against one another, her legs weaker than she imagined. Who knew it would take so much to admit a thing like that. "Why did you do it."

"Because you're my friend Mai," Ty Lee said firmly. "I don't like to see people get hurt, and that includes you and even Zuko."

"But what about Azula?"

"I don't know if I believe in what she does anymore. Threatening and hurting people and enjoying it." She laughed in spit of the grim situation. "I should have never left the circus."

Mai smiled thinly, and beat Ty Lee to a hug for the first time. "Thanks Ty Lee." She let go quickly, she wasn't the gushy type, but she felt a little lighter than before. Once again she was glad Ty Lee was with her. They were going to get out of there, Mai was sure of it. It would only take some thinking and time. And when Mai met Azula again, she wouldn't hesitate next time to take her down. And when Mai met Zuko again, well- she wouldn't have to deal with that quite yet. Right now all her concentration would have to be focused on the plan that would save her life.

**So what do you think? I think it might be a little too short, and OC. I don't know, its hard to tell when you're the writer. Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
